Front bindings for cross-country skis are already well-known in which a locking slide is mounted so as to move longitudinally in a slide channel fastened to the ski, when activated by a control lever jointed to the binding case. At its front end, this slide comprises a hook extending transversely which is unitary with a stem constituting its rearward projection and which extends horizontally above a footing attached to the upper surface of the ski. This stem is so engaged as to slide in a longitudinal slide channel fastened to the upper surface of the ski. Furthermore, the binding comprises a frontal stop extending transversely and located rearward of the binding case. This stop extends opposite the hook on the locking slide with which it cooperates to keep a transverse coupling pin mounted on the front portion of the sole of the boot positioned between the stop itself and the hook fitted on the slide. In the unlocked position, the locking slide is positioned so that the hook on the slide is kept at a distance from the frontal stop. The front of the boot may then be fastened to the binding by engaging the transverse pin unitary with the front end of the sole in the space formed between the hook and the frontal stop, this engagement occurring from top to bottom in the direction of the upper ski surface. Next, in order to lock the binding in position, one need only manipulate the binding control lever so as to move the locking slide and its hook until this latter comes into immediate proximity to the frontal stop. When this occurs, the hook clasps the coupling pin of the boot and holds it immobile between the hook itself and the frontal stop.